


The Battle of Evermore

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John chegou à conclusão que não, não estava com ciúmes: era apenas preocupação de sua parte. Sherlock era seu melhor amigo, afinal. Logo, era natural que se preocupasse com alguém a quem amava... amava?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Battle of Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634476) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> Sherlock Holmes foi criado por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e pertence a ele. A série Sherlock pertence à BBC. Eu não possuo nada aqui, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão.
> 
> Se passa durante a segunda temporada, após o primeiro episódio (A Scandal In Belgravia). Tive a inspiração em escrevê-la vendo essa fanart, que obviamente, não é minha:
> 
> http://sevnilock.tumblr.com/post/16810327809/john-sherlock-kiss
> 
> O título vem de uma música do Led Zeppelin, de mesmo nome.

" _Não somos um casal."_

" _Sim, vocês são."_

John Watson estava na clínica, para um trabalho temporário, mas mais uma vez as palavras de Irene Adler voltavam a sua mente.

Não sabia por que andava obcecado por elas, pois não era como se elas fossem verdade. John podia não ter tido relacionamentos duradouros com garotas, mas não sentia atração por homens.

Mas ainda assim, o tom decidido com o qual a dominatrix lhe disse aquelas três palavras lhe irritava profundamente. Não se importaria com fofocas, porque afinal, quase todos pensavam que eles eram um casal de qualquer maneira; isso não costumava irritá-lo antes, então porque lhe irritava agora?

Talvez lhe irritasse tanto porque fora Irene Adler quem dissera aquilo, e John definitivamente não gostava de Irene Adler. A maneira com que ela jogara com Sherlock, lhe seduzindo e flertando com ele, e o pior de tudo, o fato de Sherlock ter correspondido...

No meio de sua reflexão, parou, espantando: será que ele realmente estava com ciúmes?

Mas chegou a conclusão que não, não estava com ciúmes: era apenas preocupação de sua parte. Sherlock era seu melhor amigo, afinal. Provavelmente seu único, logo, era natural que se preocupasse com alguém a quem amava.

_Amava._

O choque da informação lhe acertou, e John sentiu-se como se sua própria mente houvesse lhe traído, mas John tratou de se recompor rápido. Amava Sherlock, mas o amava como um amigo. Como um irmão.

 _Como a um irmão..._ a quem queria enganar?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um chamado:

– Dr. Watson, o senhor tem dois pacientes esperando para serem atendidos.

– Desculpe, eu estava distraído, pode mandar o primeiro entrar.

E pensando que seria melhor esquecer tudo aquilo, mergulhou a cabeça no trabalho.

**X_X_X**

John estava arrumando sua pasta. Já estava no fim do expediente, e não teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, por isso levaria suas coisas para casa novamente.

Às vezes, John pensava que gostaria de ter uma vida mais pacífica. Um consultório particular, trabalho todo dia, uma esposa bonita e amorosa quando chegasse em casa, filhos. Por que não?

Mas sempre que pensava nisso, a memória de seus casos com Sherlock e o modo como sentia a adrenalina pura pulsando dentro de si, fazia o bonito pensamento desintegrar-se lentamente. Era algo que John nunca falaria para Sherlock, mas que sabia ser uma verdade terrível dentro de si: em sua vida, nunca se sentira tão vivo como quando estava com Sherlock.

Era algo que Mycroft Holmes lhe dissera em seu primeiro (e estranho) encontro: " _Quando saí com Sherlock Holmes, você vê um campo de batalha. Não está sendo assombrado pela guerra, Dr. Watson... sente falta dela."_

E John sentia cada pedacinho da afirmação de Mycroft como verdadeira. Era irônico quando John parava para pensar: só se sentia em paz em meio a uma guerra.

Já estava quase saindo da sala, quando seu celular recebera um SMS. Tirou-o do bolso para olhar:

" _John, preciso de leite para um experimento. Compre quando estiver voltando para casa._

_SH"_

John não pode refrear o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. O lado folgado de Sherlock muitas vezes lhe irritava, mas não o fizera nesse momento. A maioria das pessoas pediria leite para beber, mas bem, Sherlock não era uma pessoa que pudesse ser colocada como uma pessoa normal, em nenhum aspecto.

Checou os bolsos para ver se estava com dinheiro, e saiu de sua sala.

**X_X_X**

John chegara finalmente em casa. Enfrentara uma fila maior do que a esperada no supermercado, o que lhe fez lembrar porque odiava tanto fazer compras.

Deixou o leite na geladeira, junto a alguns pedaços de corpos decompostos, cortesia de Sherlock, e dirigiu-se para a sala.

– Finalmente. – ouviu a voz entediada de Sherlock, que não se dignou a olhar para ele. Estava deitado no sofá, com seu roupão azul, e John poderia jurar que ele passara o dia todo na mesma posição, reclamando do tédio. Mas com Sherlock, você nunca poderia ter certeza.

– Eu enfrentei fila no mercado. Você poderia comprar seus próprios elementos para fazer seus experimentos, sabia? – disse John, aproximando-se do braço do sofá, onde o amigo estava com a cabeça apoiada.

Sherlock não lhe respondeu, mas levantou o rosto em sua direção, e no instante em que seus olhos claros fixaram-se nos olhos de John, o médico pareceu perder qualquer pensamento existente na cabeça. Em um impulso, onde sequer sabia direito o que estava fazendo, John abaixara seus lábios em direção aos de Sherlock, em um beijo rápido, mas intenso.

Cinco segundos depois, John dera-se conta do que havia feito e afastou-se em um impulso, sem ter ideia de como explicar isso para Sherlock. Começou a gaguejar desculpas incoerentes, até o detetive lhe dar um sorriso breve e debochado, e falar:

– Achei que você nunca perceberia, John.

John abriu a boca e assumiu um ar de perplexidade. E então Irene, Mycroft, a guerra, todo e qualquer pensamento que estivera em sua cabeça durante o dia sumiu.

Exceto Sherlock. E John não se sentia mal por isso, muito pelo contrário; foi com um sorriso no rosto que aproximou-se do detetive de novo, sem receios dessa vez.


End file.
